


voicemail

by snotsword



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unrequited Love, more like lust but you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 17:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snotsword/pseuds/snotsword
Summary: Gavin is woken up by a work-related voicemail from Hank.





	voicemail

Gavin stirred at the sound of repetitive alert tones. He slept in a dirty undershirt, the fabric sticking to his skin with sweat as he reached for his phone. He grudgingly opened his eyes. 

It was almost 5 A.M., and with a sinking feeling he realized he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep after this. The offender was a voicemail alert, a few seconds long. He fought the urge to chuck the phone across his messy room, sighing and pressing play. 

"Bad news. I'm not happy about it either, but you have to come in early today. Be here by 6 instead of 7." 

The words barely registered. Gavin's brain had immediately blanked at the first sound of that deep, resonant voice, his heart leaping into his throat. He slammed his eyes shut, as if trying to hide from it. 

Hank Anderson. 

Reflexively, he pressed replay. Gavin got the message this time. Hank had called him, probably on Fowler's order, to inform him that he had to come in early. A flicker of disappointment was swiftly replaced by a spark of anger. He couldn't tell if it was from having to come in early, or from realizing that he had hoped Hank had called for an unrelated reason. 

Whatever. He kept his mind from wandering.

One more time. Just to make sure he got the details right. That's all.

Gavin pressed replay. 

"Bad news..."

Heat curled in his middle. He could picture Hank's grumpy face, eyes narrowed in irritation, looking down at him. On him. 

"I'm not happy about it either." 

Good. Gavin loved getting a rise out of him, poking and prodding endlessly, anything to get his attention. He felt a tug of a smile on the edge of his lips, picturing Fowler ordering Hank to call him. He had probably rejected initially, the mere thought of having to contact him revolting. Gavin nearly shuddered, imagining crossed arms, a roll of his eyes, a dismissive sigh. 

All for him. 

He felt warm, sweatier already, and pulled the covers down. He couldn't stop himself from pressing replay, struggling to come up with an excuse.

Gavin pictured Hank, broad shoulders and wavy hair, at his desk, resigned and making the call. Dialing his number with those thick fingers. He felt dizzy, blood pounding at the thought of those big, strong hands. 

Shame burned inside, swirling with lust, as he pressed replay and slid a hand beneath his underwear. Humiliation shot through him; he was already half hard. 

It wasn't fair. Hank's voice was intoxicating, regardless of what he said. Irritated groans, snarky complaints, tired sighs; they all captivated him. 

"...you have to come in early today." 

Gavin wrapped his fingers around his dick, stroking himself. He hated being ordered around, hated doing anything for anyone but himself, but even a simple, work-related request had him craving more. He gave a weak, desperate whimper at the thought of Hank telling him to shut up with that low, gruff voice. 

It wasn't the first time he had fantasized about Hank, but having his voice on hand amplified every nasty thought. He sped up, feeling a bead of precum on the slit. 

He hated how he towered over him. Envy, he assured himself. Not the intense desire to be even farther beneath him, under him and his notable weight. Hank could hurt him easily, muscle beneath soft, round flesh. 

Gavin pumped quicker and quicker, head spinning at the sudden thought of Hank pressing into him from above, belly against his back, pushing him against the mattress, grunting in his ear. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes as he moved, hurriedly snatching a bottle of lube from the night stand. He nearly poured it over one hand before returning to the bed. 

Without thinking, Gavin was on his knees, a cheek against his pillow, ass in the air. One hand remained desperately curled around his dick, the other hastily reaching behind. He hesitated momentarily before entering himself, a familiar sensation. He moaned, hating the sound but unable to stay quiet. 

He added another finger, barely noticing the stretch; his own fingers were on the smaller side of things he's had up his ass, not that he would ever admit that. He fucked himself frantically, speeding up as he realized it would never be enough. Nothing he could do would compare to Hank's huge fingers, his big hands, his dick that Gavin could only imagine. 

He wondered (hoped) that he would be rough, thrusting deep and fast. Maybe he would even bite his shoulders, his neck, leaving unmistakable bruises. Gavin conjured countless ways Hank could manhandle himself. He absently let go of his leaking dick, threading a hand through his dirty hair and pulling hard. 

"Please!" 

Gavin begged without anyone in the room, voice strained with need, with want. He envisioned Hank buried in him, calloused hands holding his hips firm enough to bruise, whispering into his ear, yanking his hair. He gave another tug, his head tilting farther. He rutted madly against the sheets, smearing them with filth. 

It was soon becoming too much, arousal coiling impossibly tight, and Gavin kept steady by leaning on one hand, the other busy fucking himself. 

Tears stained his flushed cheeks. He was pathetic. What would Hank say if he saw him like this? He imagined a disgusted scowl, a low growl, and pushed back against his own fingers to hit his sweet spot.

"Hank!"

He came hard with that strangled cry, and collapsed in exhaustion, breathing heavily. 

Gavin groaned, wiping his sweaty forehead and trying to ignore the cum on his bed. He figured he should shower and wash the sheets, but part of him couldn't be bothered.

He had jacked off to Hank. 

Again. 

The thought left an ugly feeling in his stomach, and he forced it down. Hank was just another problem in his life.

Gavin sighed and checked his phone. Despite everything, he was still going to come in early, if only to see Hank's annoyed face.

**Author's Note:**

> gavin reed retire bitch
> 
> might be edited later 
> 
> @hankstitties on twitter


End file.
